Nemurenai
by dark-side-nb
Summary: I can't sleep.


"Hiei?"  
"Nn?"  
"I can't sleep..."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know."  
"Then why do you expect me to fix it?"  
"Because you're older than me and probably know a way to help me get to sleep."  
The Imiko sighed and slunk over to my bedside. "Why am I the elected make-you-sleepy person? Get your kaasan in here."  
"But she'd laugh..."  
"So? A small price to pay for a good night's rest."  
"Hiei... please..." I laid on my side, giving him a pleading stare. He seemed to consider, looking at my face as if searching. "Why am I here?"  
I blinked, then shrugged. "Because I Saw you when I was lonely. You must remember. You were in a tree..." I smiled. "Your expression was adorably hilarious."  
He kept staring at me in that analytical fashion. "I was surprised."  
"You didn't speak to me for at least a year... By then I had seen Kurama and Yusuke. They spoke to me a little, but I was still stuck on you. I was... intrigued, I suppose."  
He rolled his eyes. "Fool. You were attracted to me more than you were to the fox and the baka. You still are."  
I laughed quietly. "True. Kurama seemed too logical, and Yusuke seemed too... well, the exact opposite. You're not a know-it-all, but you're not stupid. And you're loyal. I find that endearing." I smiled again. "Plus you're so darn cute."  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "And here I thought we might actually have a serious conversation..."  
"Hiei Jaganshi, you've known me for half of my life- maybe more. I think you know just how serious I can be. Like not at all."  
Cue analytical stare. "You're serious when it counts."  
"Well if you think so..." I rolled onto my stomach, stuffing my face in my lovely feather pillow. Did Hiei just compliment me?  
I thought for a moment, knowing Hiei wouldn't be bothered by the silence. Apparently he was, because after about ten minutes he poked me in the side, and none too gently.  
I mumbled a protest, but rolled onto my back again and sat up, putting a few pillows against the hard wooden headboard. "What?"  
He looked at me for a long time, just looking, but I knew he was reading my mind again. "Something bothering you?"  
I sighed. "Thanks for reminding me..."  
"Sorry." He looked at the floor, then looked back at me. "So... what happened? Was it yesterday"  
"Yeah, it was yesterday... You-know-who kinda ignored me."  
"Kinda?"  
"Well, you know me. I'm not that aggressive. I made sure he knew I was there, and he said hey and went back to talking to that jock fool Thomas Watts..." I snorted, crossing my arms. "Ben's gonna be moved before I get to see him again, and it seems like he just doesn't care! This is one of the times I've come SO close to love, and I... I keep getting hurt!" I took up my Mashimaro pillow and stuffed it in my face as hot, angry tears formed in my eyes.  
Hiei blinked surprisedly. He reached over and pulled on my pillow, trying to get it off my face. "Hey... Breathe, osanai... He's not the only guy out there..."  
I snarled and threw Mashimaro onto a cushy pile of clothes. "Yeah, he's just the only guy who LOVES me! Os so he SAYS!"  
The Imiko frowned. "Jeez, whatever happened to that Russell person?"  
"Russell doesn't even know I exist!"  
"Yes, he does. You're just rude to him."  
"I am not!"  
"You're going to wake your family."  
I scowled and bit my tongue. "Rg."  
Hiei chuckled. "Since you're having such a bad day..." He trailed off as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a book.  
"Pendragon?" I queried, raising an eyebrow.  
He handed me the book. "The Martian and the onna have been wanting you to read it, neh?"  
I nodded and took the book from him. "So... what's the occasion?"  
He shrugged. "Your birthday."  
"My birthday's in two months. Well one, now..."  
"You'll have this one finished by then. I'll get you the rest of the series as you finish them."  
I smiled and opened the book to the first chapter. "Thank you, Hiei-san!" I began to read the book The Merchant of Death- despite the fact that it was past two o'clock in the morning- and could have sworn I saw the Imiko smiling, out of the corner of my eye. I immediately snapped my gaze to him, only to find him staring out the window at the full moon. He looked at me. "What?"  
I watched him for a second, then pointed to the chair at my French Provincial desk. "You shouldn't stand for so long. Your legs will get tired."  
He rolled his eyes and sighed, sitting backwards on the chair and draping his arms crosswise across its wooden back.  
I twisted my mouth in dissatisfaction at the fact that the chair was across the room. "You don't have to be so far away..." I mumbled.  
Hiei sighed again and scooted said chair and himself over next to my bedside. "There. Happy?"  
I grinned broadly. "You can read to me if you want." I said cheerily, holding the Pendragon book out to him.  
The Imiko's eyes narrowed. "No."  
I did a puppy dog pout and settled the book on my bent knees. "Fine."  
He rolled his eyes. "Not cute."  
"Be nice."  
"No."  
"Whatever".  
"Read your book."  
"You just HAVE to have the last word, huh?"  
"Yes."  
"Fine."  
"I don't care if it's fine with you or not."  
"I'm reading now."  
"Good." 

Owari


End file.
